


Breakfast at Jack's

by applecameron



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, stonergate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-10
Updated: 2011-07-10
Packaged: 2017-10-21 05:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/221367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applecameron/pseuds/applecameron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cinnamon toast and other topics of extreme seriousness.<br/>August 10, 2004.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast at Jack's

Daniel breathed out blueish smoke.  
Sam waggled her fingers at him. "Can't make an omelette--"  
Everyone chimed in "-- without breaking a few eggs!"  
She nodded sententiously.  
"French toast!"  
Sam waved off the suggestion, then drew herself up, took a long toke and held her breath. Quoted: "Molest me not with such pocket-calculator stuff."  
"Geek." Jack told her.  
"You got the reference, sir."  
He chewed on an ice cube in her general direction. Daniel just laughed.  
"Pancakes. Maple syrup." Jack spoke with an air of authority, pointing his finger. "You cannot beat maple syrup."  
"Cinnamon toast."  
"Cinnamon toast?" Chulak's food obsessions rarely ran to breakfast, but Teal'c had been making up for lost time ever since he arrived on Earth. "I am unfamiliar with this breakfast food."  
Sam clasped her hands together. "Toast. Butter. Cinnamon sugar. Or sugar, then cinnamon." The grayness of pre-dawn was changing into genuine color, lighting up her face and hair, burnishing Teal'c's dark skin rich chocolate and gold. "My mom tried with honey, once. But sugar is really the way to go. If you don't have cinnamon sugar, what is there to live for?"  
Jack was smiling. "Note to self, do not get between Carter and cinnamon toast."  
"Women have killed for less, sir."  
Daniel stole another sip of Jack's drink. "Hand over the cinnamon toast and nobody gets hurt?"  
" _Precisely_."  
Carefully, Teal'c adjusted the roach clip and they passed the joint around the team one last time, watching the sun rise over the treetops.  
Jack took a final toke, holding his breath.  
"Who's hungry?"


End file.
